Autumn Dusk
by virus DOES NOT WORK
Summary: Jacob Black is dead and Nessie is left with little Destiny Adabella Cullen. Nessie decides she can no longer keep Destiny and gives her up. 16 years later, Destiny moves with her adoptive mother to Forks where she must learn her frightening past.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

"It's alright Destiny, everything will be okay." I cooed to my newborn infant.

_FLAHSBACK_

"_Open my present next!" _Alice insisted. It was my seventh birthday even though I look only seventeen. I had everything a girl could ever want; nice friends, a beautiful family, and… Jacob. My Jacob. My imprinter.

"_Alright Alice!" Just before I could slice through the paper, Daddy picked me up and shoved me to the back wall, with him standing in front of me protectively. Everyone else followed his actions and went into defensive positions._

_There staring at me was the milky red eyes of Aro Volturi with the rest of the Volturi Guard_

"_Carlisle how nice to see you again." He said politely._

"_What do you want Aro." He said coldly._

"_We simply came to check on Renesmee." Aro smiled deviously._

_Daddy narrowed his eyes, "You want much more than that Aro."_

_I trembled in fear. What else could he possibly want?_

_Cauis smiled, "How do we put this… we have to test if Renesmee is… fertile."_ Little did anyone know, I was already pregnant with a wolf's child.

"_OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Jacob and Daddy snarled in unison._

"_My daughter is not a some stupid little lab rat!" Mom screamed._

_Felix laughed, "Well she is now."_

_Aro ignored his remark, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Renesmee. You decide."_

"_She isn't going anywhere." Emmett growled. The wolves started to shake uncontrollably, while everyone else tensed._

_Daddy and Carlisle nodded in agreement._

"_Pity. To think this could be easy." Aro sighed and snapped his fingers. Before I could blink, Demetri was already upon us trying to grab me. Jacob pushed him back and phased instantly, letting out a horrible roar._

_Alice grabbed me by the arm and we jumped through the back window and ran to Carlisle's Mercedes. She stomped on the gas and the car rushed forward at 150mph._

_When we were at least five miles away I snapped out of my shock._

"_Alice! Alice, where are you taking me?!" I cried._

"_We're going to Florida. It's the last place they'll find you." She said flatly._

_Everything was silent for a few minutes until Alice's cell phone rang._

"_Yes Edward?" She said._

"_Alright. I don't see you though but that doesn't matter, what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"_

_After a few seconds, Alice froze. We swivered on the road almost ramming into a pickup, "Alice watch out!" I screamed._

_Immediately she grabbed a hold of the wheel and started talking extremely fast to Daddy. The only word I could make out was Jacob._

_As soon as the phone snapped shut Alice started to slow down. _

"_Alice what happened?"_

"_The Volturi escaped but they're defiantly around here somewhere. Edward, Jasper and Emmett are somewhere in the woods. Rosalie and Esme are in the BMW following us but keeping their distance."_

_I bit my lip, "You said… something about… Jacob?"_

_Alice remained silent, looking like a perfect statue._

"_Please tell me Alice." I whispered._

_She sighed, "Jacob… it… he got bitten."_

"_What! Is he okay? Did they get the venom out? Where is he!" I screamed._

_Alice hesitated at my reaction, "Jacob's dead Nessie. He's not coming back."_

_Tears rolled down my cheeks, "No, Alice, no! He has to come back, he has to… I… I can't live without him!"_

"_I'm sorry Ness."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Those few days later spent in Jacksonville, I found out I was pregnant. I cried for hours in the bathroom wondering how I could ever be a good mother with Jacob dead.

It took all my strength not to kill myself there and then. I decided to keep my baby but I sunk into a deep, dark, spiraling depression.

A month later, I gave birth to Destiny Adabella Cullen. Like any other part vampire child, she was unbelievably beautiful with silk smooth russet skin, golden curly hair, big full lips, and two pairs of giant emeralds for eyes.

But I couldn't care for her, not now, not ever.

Now I was here at a random house in Longview, Washington.

Many would judge my morals, calling them unsafe, dangerous, and unethical but something told me this would be her new home. A home very far away from home.

I wrapped her in a tiny pink blanket and placed her in a dry box.

A single tear dripped down from my cheek falling in the palm of her small hand, "Goodbye Desi. I'm sorry but you'll be happier here and I just… can't have half a Jacob with me." I kissed her forehead and pressed the doorbell


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted

**Destiny's POV(Heads up! It'll always be in D's POV unless I say otherwise!)**

**16 years later...**

"Happy Birthday Desi!" My mother Mary yelled. I sighed and sat up on my small bed. I hated birthdays, really I did. I didn't see the point! It's just another year closer to death.

"Thanks Mom." I said putting on a pained smile.

"I still don't understand why you don't want a party. Isn't it like every 16 year old's dream? I know it was mine." She pouted. My mother Mary. She was rather short tiny skiny little person with light complexion, curly out of control red hair, and super bubbly and happy personality.

Me well I was tall, tanned, with curly golden hair and bright green eyes and a little... boring, possibly crazy?

It was pretty hard to believe we were related. Wait, were we related?

"Hey umm... Mom... am I... adopted?" I asked staring down at my perfectly manicured toenails.

"Umm...eh..." She stuttered.

"Mom tell me the truth."

She sighed, "Yes. I was 18 on my own for the first time. It was late at night around midnight and I heard the doorbell ring and you were... just there in a small box with..."

"With what?"

Mom got off my bed and ran to her room. She was back in a second with her silver jewelry box pulling out a solid gold locket.

"All you had was this. It has your name on the front and something in French on the back..." She sighed again, "And it has a picture of your mother and father on the inside."

"Wha... Why did you keep this from me?" I said tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I wanted you to be normal. Just a normal kid and hopefully not like that Harry Potter boy. So I just hid the locket and gave you the impression you were my biological daughter." She cried.

"It's okay mom. Really it is. My mother didn't want me but you do so it's alright really." I said rubbing her back. My mother was like my best friend, such an easy person to live with yet so... fragile.

"Don't say that sweetie. What if your mother did want you? She just... couldn't take care of you?"

I sighed, "It's not likely Mom. She didn't want me but it's okay I don't care."

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3: News

_I'm adopted. I'm adopted. I'm adopted._ I chanted over and over in my head. My mother and father didn't want me. I was probably an accident. I shouldn't be here.

_What are you saying! _A different voice shouted at me. _They had to love you! They just had to! It was all a misunderstanding._

I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Desi! Desi! Guess what I just got a call from the hospital!" Mom or should I say Mary, shouted excitedly. My mom was a full time nurse for Providence Centralia Hospital in :

"What?"

"I got transferred to Forks Hospital! Of you'll just love it. Everyone there is very welcoming, the forests are absolutely beautiful and down the street is that little Indian reserve of La Push with all those hot tanned muscular guys!" I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my mom was still a teenager.

"Okay that's good for me, but why are you so excited?" Forks? Really? It sounded like something I use to eat with.

She twirled her finger through her hair, "Well at the hospital there's this unbelievably hot doctor. I believe his name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It's a shame he's married though cause he would have been your new Daddy." Mom or Mary babbled on. My mom was so lucky. She actually grew up normally with her real parents.

I was… was… abnormal. I didn't like it very much but Mom… or Mary taught me normal was a good thing so maybe that has something to do with the way I feel.

"Anyway let's start packing your bags!"

* * *

It didn't take us very long to pack. Our house wasn't very big with only two bedrooms and one bathroom. But it was big enough for the both of us.

The drive to Forks wasn't extremely long just three hours. It was easy to pass time with Mom… or Mary babbling on about Dr. Cullen.

For some reason whenever she mentioned his last name it just sent butterflies in my stomach. Maybe it was because he was the reason we were leaving Longview. I never like Longview. I don't know why it just… it just didn't feel like home. Well not a permanent one anyway.

Like always in the state of Washington, it was raining. Not a very big surprise I guess.

It was really cloudy today in Forks but I was hoping it wouldn't ran while we unloaded everything out of the car.

Forks was actually much more beautiful than I expected with its lush green vegetation, lovely waterfalls and beautiful beaches. But I was really hoping to go to see La Push too.

"We're here?" I asked snapping out of my daze.

"I swear Desi! It's like you go into a trance." She said climbing out of the car. "Well here's our new home!"

I glanced in disbelief at a small pale yellow house with a small front yard. It was right next to the woods which I guess was a plus if you weren't afraid of the dark.

"This is our new home?" I said in disgusts. Maybe I was just used to the city.

"Sure is now let's go check out the inside!" The inside couldn't possibly be worse…right?

The inside wasn't as bad as I expected. Sort of cozy I guess but it was all mostly kitchen. Good size for two people.

I went straight to my room and locked the door. My room wasn't that bad either. It's not like I needed a palace anyway.

It was a pale purplish color with a small full sized bed, a wooden desk with a computer, and a small TV. Not very much in there but still… good.

The closet was walk-in which I didn't really expect but there wouldn't be much to walk when I stocked my closet.

Unlike my mother I always had an urge to… shop. My mother thought I was crazy but I found it perfectly sane… sort of.

_I hope Destiny likes it here. She never really seemed happy in Longview. _

"Whoah what the hell was that!" I yelled.

"Is everything alright Desi?" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Umm… ya I just saw a bug."

_Since when has that girl been afraid of bugs?_

_I can read my mom's thoughts? This is way too weird._

"Des did you say something?" My mom asked.

"So she can hear my thoughts too?" I whispered to myself. Great, I'm already starting to hate Forks.

**As you can see Destiny has some issues with wanting to be normal. Of course, that's very hard when your part vampire and part wolf and now you've come to Forks, Washington. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Forks High School

"Des! Hello des! Wake up!" My mother said shaking me awake.

"But mom it's too early." I said groggily.

"Honey come on schools starting!" She said excitedly. I groaned. Why did she have to make a big deal of everything?!

"Come on let's go sleepy head. If your ass isn't down there in 10 minutes I am personally going to drag you to school in your pajamas." She giggled walking out my room.

* * *

Forks High School wasn't very far from home; only a half a mile walk up the road. As soon as I stepped foot, everyone's thoughts whirled around.

From the boys I got, _Dam that girl is sexy _or just plain _Wow. _I didn't get anything else besides them in bed with me which made me wanna puke.

The girls were apparently much more jealous; _I bet she got plastic surgery to make her look like that._

_She must be a robot or an alien or something._

_Girls like that are always bitches._

_Great more beautiful people. Aren't the Cullens enough?_

_Maybe she's related to those Cullen kids but she's probably too tanned for that._

_Why can't I look like that!? _The last one made me laugh. Mom/Mary did tell me Dr. Cullen's adopted kids went to Forks High School. At least we had something in common; we were adopted.

I pretty much ignored everyone's thoughts after that and walked straight to Guidance. A short little lady with wrinkling skin, withering grey hair and bright yellow outfit was holding my schedule and map. When she saw me she literally had to double take.

_Dam and I never thought I'd see anyone more beautiful than the Cullen kids. _Come on people! I'm just a person for God's sake!

Ms. Rainer, I believe, snapped out of her daze quickly and started talking in a very bubbly voice, "Hello dear, I'm Ms. Rainer. This is your map and schedule; you have English 1st period, Gym 2nd period, Trigonometry 3rd period, History 4th period…" She continued on but I stopped listening to her annoying voice there.

Instead I looked over her shoulder at the parking lot just in time to see a yellow Porsche and a Silver Volvo pull in. Stepping out of the cars were six beautiful figures. All pale skinned with golden eyes.

The first figure I saw was a small, thin girl with spiky black hair. She was the only one smiling as if she was the center of the universe walking high above the world with her three inch stilettos. Holding her hand was a tall boy with golden curly hair. He had a sort of pained look on his face as if he were trying to hold himself together.

Next to them was a gorgeous blonde haired girl that would make any girl envy herself no matter how vain they are. By the look on her face, she knew of her beauty and graciously accepted every jealous stare from the on lookers, including mine. Holding her by the waist was a rather large muscular boy with curly brown hair and mischievous almost intimidating grin. I guess you could say he was rather scary looking but guys like that are usually just big teddy bears.

Next to them was another couple of a bronze haired boy and a girl with mahogany brown hair. They were the only ones who didn't look towards the office at me.

_Apparently we have a new student Edward. _The short black haired girl thought.

"Does it matter Alice?" He said in a very hushed voice, "The last thing we need is another Bella." The one named Edward said it so low I don't know how I was able to hear it. Ugh! Forks was making me strange!

"Hey I didn't turn out so bad." The brown haired girl, who I suppose was Bella, mumbled.

_Well we could at least be nice. _Alice thought happily.

"I swear Alice; you can be a real pain." Finally Edward looked away from the rest of the group straight at me. For a fraction of a second he froze. Bella followed his gaze and froze too.

They looked at me for a second, bewildered, until they ran away like graceful gazelles. The others were confused, not really sure what just happened.

"Well dear that's everything; I hope you enjoy Forks high School." Ms. Rainer said happily handing me my map, schedule and a small slip for the teachers to sign.

"Umm… thanks." I said shyly, rushing out the door.

* * *

My day continued on with little importance. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period went on without a hitch. I made some nice friends like Cathy Sanchez, a short girl with curly blonde hair, brown eyes, and cinnamon colored freckles. She was in both my 2nd and 3rd period classes and was somewhat the only person to talk to me for the first time today.

I didn't think much of history, my 4th period, until I walked in and saw one of the Cullens. He was the blonde curly haired one with the pained expression on his face. But this time, he was completely relaxed almost as if he were at home here.

My history teacher, Mr. Bradley, took no nonsense and sat me at the only seat available. Ironically, next to the beautiful blonde haired boy who I learned was called Jasper.

As I sat down, Jasper studied me carefully. I tried to pay attention to Mr. Bradley's boring lecture about World War II but Jasper's eyes never rested.

_I don't see it. Nessie's girl had to be much different right? _I didn't understand what he was saying. These Cullens made no sense. When Mr. Bradley called on Jasper to answer a question, he finally took his eyes off of me. He wasn't even paying attention to what the teacher was saying but still got the question right.

_Dam Cullen kids, _Mr. Bradley thought, _their smart, beautiful, and rich. My life sucks. _I snickered when he left to go answer the phone.

The final bell rang and Jasper was gone before I could take one last glance. I walked to lunch with Cathy in silence as she droned on about other unimportant stuff like boys, a trigonometry test coming up, and some bitch named Olivia.

As soon as I walked into the lunchroom, at least eighteen girls were crowded around a table in the center of the room.

"Cathy umm… what going on over there?" I asked pointing to the large group.

"Oh… them. Don't worry about it. There just drooling over Drake."

"Drake?"

"Ya. He's like the hottest guy in school here, well that's single anyway, and he like attracts girls from up to 3 miles away." She giggled.

Right on cue, I saw a tall boy with dark brown hair spike up, olive tinted skin, and piercing sea green eyes. He looked curiously at me but I automatically knew he wasn't my type. I did have to admit he was beatiful like the Cullens just not for me. I walked with Cathy to the lunch line as she told the long story about Drake. Apparently he was some transfer student from Italy or something.

Right then and there some blonde haired girl that looks like she belonged in a Playboy magazine with her slutty outfit approached us.

"Hey Cathy. You never introduced me to your little friend." The girl said in an annoying nasal voice. I snorted at the fact I was five inches taller than her and she was calling me little.

Cathy sighed, "Hey Olivia this Destiny." So this is the bitch no one likes. According to Cathy, the only reason she has friends is because she's rich.

Her eyes flickered to my face and back to Cathy's, "Well it's good you have each other. You know what they say, losers stick together."

Oh no this bitch doesn't want to start a fight. With one little punch I can mess up that ugly ass nose job she got.

"You know what-" Cathy started but got caught off by the she-devil.

"Well hasta luego." Olivia laughed walking away.

"Wow you weren't kidding; she's worse than a bitch."

Before Cathy could say anything, people started moving out of the way of something.

"Excuse me ladies." A deep voice said. I recognized the boy as Emmett Cullen; Cathy had gotten around to telling me all the Cullens names.

We quickly moved out the way letting Emmett and his brothers and sisters pass. I fidgeted with my locket as Bella and Edward past by hoping they wouldn't notice me but that was very hard when your at the front of the line and they're suddenly watching you.

I didn't look up knowing Bella and Edward would be studying me again. I flipped my locket over to the front side revealing my first and middle name.

I heard Bella gasp. I immediately looked up and saw her pained expression. In a fraction of a second, her eyes began to water and she ran out from the lunch line with Edward following. Later, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett followed too.

_What did I do wrong?_

Cathy and I didn't talk about what happened in the lunch line. Instead she introduced me to her friends Tommy Cowley, Lisa Newton, and Aaron Yorkie.

On my way to 5th period, I saw the Cullen family huddled close together talking about something.

"Bella we all know Nessie's kid died with her when she jumped off it just can't be her!" Jasper hissed.

"We found Nessie's body but we never found the baby," She snapped, "there's still a possibility…"

"Love, you have to let it." Edward murmured softly.

"I just… can't Edward." She cried.

Edward sighed until his nostrils flared, "She's around here. It's best not to talk about this here. Why don't we wait to go home?" He answered quickly. _Why can't I hear her thoughts!_

"I want to go home now." Bella said firmly.

"Alright, but if Zack comes over, we cannot mention this to him." Alice whispered suddenly afraid this Zack person would come out of nowhere.

"Agreed." They said in unison making there way to the parking lot. The rest of the day was uninteresting and boring but the Cullens conversation kept ringing in my head. I went to bed last night dreaming about the Cullens…

**Review peoplez! I need to know what you think, I ain't no Edward or Destiny. Also send questions even stupid ones too and I'l be sure to answer them.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bella in Biology

It was a week after my disastrous first day. It was surprisingly sunny that next day and remained sunny until Friday. I didn't expect to see the Cullens on Monday, hell, for all I knew they had dropped out and moved. But boy was I shocked to see Alice's Yellow Porsche and Edward's Silver Volvo again.

Jasper wasn't at 4th period which I guess made me a bit disappointed but then again, disappointment was part of life. I did see him earlier so maybe he was skipping or something… or maybe he was trying to avoid me.

I walked into lunch not really expecting anything special but I did notice the Cullens didn't look at me again. At first I was grateful seeing the whole ordeal got a little awkward but then I felt somewhat… sad.

After lunch I had 5th period aka Fashion Design. It was the only class I really enjoyed besides lunch… if only it could be counted as a class.

I walked over to my regular seat just to Alice Cullen sitting right next to me. We exchanged and emotionless glance and I looked directly at the chalk board. A few minutes later when Ms. Smith left the room, I looked down at my locket and opened it for the very first time. It was no that I realized I never looked inside of this golden piece of jewelry and find out what my mother and father really looked like. Maybe I didn't want to find out…

Inside, just like Mary said, was a picture of my mother and father. Dad was… well… wow. I could perfectly see why my mother fell in love with him. In this picture he was shirtless, obviously showing of his large round muscles and perfectly sculpted abs. He had black cropped hair, deep set dark brown eyes, and shiny russet skin complimented with a wide breath taking smile. I could say I got my russet skin from him.

My eyes parted from him to my mother. She was… perfect. Everything was perfect so much that it would make Botticelli angel jealous. Her beauty captivated me but she reminded me of someone, the name was on the tip of my tongue. I pushed the thought away and continued to notice her features. She had a strange shade of bronze hair, big soft brown eyes, a perfect nose, big lips stuck in a permanent pout, and glowing pale skin.

Even after fashion design with another silent Cullen, I was mesmerized by my mother and father. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. It was pathetic, I know, but I could just feel them.

I was looking at my locket again when I walked into 6th period Biology, at least until I sat down and looked at my new lab partner. Bella Cullen. I quickly shut the locket and tried to look straight at board trying to ignore her.

We were watching a movie today and I was starting to fall asleep, that's at least until I noticed Bella grab a locket of hair and sniff at it. The behavior was strange but I tried to ignore it until the movie finished. When it did, Bella had already put the piece of hair back in its place.

I was going to ask Bella why she was touching my hair and smelling it, but as soon as the bell rang she practically disappeared. Consciously, I smelled my hair which smelled like strawberries and honey.

**Why was Bella sniffing Destiny's hair? I don't know. It just came to me. PS Can I get a review up in here? Why? Because I am very persistent.**

**Oh and guys I hope you gotta good look at that Drake kid cause he's important in later parts of the story and no he's not Desi's love interest if that's what your wondering. **


	6. Chapter 6: I Knew It

Everything practically got normal again. Bella didn't sniff my hair anymore which was very relieving. Although whenever I walked into biology, she smiled happily and we'd have a conversation or two. She mainly asked questions like what was my favorite food, what was my favorite color, how do you like Forks, what my Mom was like, etc. but whenever I tried to ask a question about her, the conversation was certainly over.

At lunch I'd always take a glance or two towards the Cullen's table just out of habit I guess like one moment they'll be there and the next moment they'd be gone. I never listened to their thoughts since not much made sense. Although I did pick out Edward could read mind's too occasionally answering his brothers' and sisters' thoughts. I didn't ask how he did this because I didn't know how I read mind either and it would be a stupid and wasted question.

I also picked up that Bella's mind could not be read and Alice occasionally had small glimpses into the future. The Cullen family was defiantly a strange group of people. I guess that's why to the kids of Forks they were considered outsiders.

I walked into biology expecting Bella's normal behavior but instead her face was pulled into mask of anxiousness and a hint of worry. Puzzled by the look, I sat down not really expecting her questions today.

"Umm…. Destiny are you… adopted?" Bella suddenly asked just before the last bell was going to ring.

I was taken back by the question but I answered it anyway, "Yes. Yes I am."

"Oh…" She whispered deep in thought.

I pulled off my gold locket and opened it to the inside, "This is a picture of my real mother and father."

Bella gasped, frozen in shock, "I knew it."

Before I could say anything else, the bell rang. Bella was gone along with everyone else leaving me to wonder what she was talking about.

_I knew it. _She said, repeating over and over again in my head. How much did Bella know? Did she know who I was? Did she know my mother and father? All these questions rolled inside my head.

_I have to get to the parking lot. FAST! _I dashed out the Biology room, pushing some people, tripping a fat boy, and shoved Mrs. Chang into the water fountain.

I made it just in time before the Cullens got inside Edward's silver Volvo.

"Bella how much do you know?" I whispered.

Bella looked at my like she was on the verge of tears and whispered something into Edward's ear. He shook his head in disappointment.

He sighed, "Alright Destiny, you want the truth, you're gonna get the truth. Get in." I guess I should be scarred to get in a car with people I barely knew but the Cullens knew something. Something they were hiding from me. Something I needed to know.

**What did you think of the peoplez? The next chapter coming up is very important. It's pretty much where they break it to her. And I'm talking EVERYTHING!**

**Pretty much after the next chapter, things start getting a WHOLE lot better and stranger for Destiny. I will try to update at least 5 times a week but I can't make any promises.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cullen House

When I was little girl, Mary told me never to go with strangers. But look what I was doing now! Ok so I guess the Cullen's aren't strangers but I certainly don't know them enough. But one thing is for sure, they know a lot about who I am.

I stepped out of Edward's Silver Volvo coming face to face with the Cullen house. I wasn't sure what I expected from the Cullens but I was a bit suprised. It was a rather large house paintd a soft, faded white, three stories tall, a bit rectangular and well proprtioned. It looked... timeless even though the house could well be over a hundred years old.

I didn't realize my mouth was hanging open like an idiot until Emmett chuckled, "Like what you see huh?"

"Umm... ya." I blushed red making him laugh again as he charged the house like a mad bull. I followed the short one named Alice up the shaded porch and though the restored cedar door. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside but it only makes sense that way. It felt as though I was here before in a long time ago almost in another life.

I did see Dr. Cullen once when I dropped off Mary's lunch but I never did see his wife Esme. She smiled with familiar eyes and automatically gave me a hug even though she barely knew me. "Please have a seat dear." Her expression very motherly making any little discomfort I had disappear. With all the excitement running throuhg me, I barely noticed Bella and Edward who were already seated.

Bella whispered something into Edward's ear, he nodded turning his gaze back to me. "Destiny can we umm… see you locket?"

I nodded silently handing him the solid gold piece of jewelry.

"Well that's proof enough." He muttered looking at the picture of my mother and father.

"Destiny where did you get this?" Bella questioned thinking all this was probably a dream.

"Mary said I've had it ever since I came to her doorstep." I whispered.

There was a big moment of awkward silence. Bella and Edward were stuck in deep thought making me a little annoyed. Edward had a small smiled on his lips as he realized my irritation.

"Destiny we're your grandparents." Bella said out of nowhere.

"What?! But you guys are like 17 years old that's impossible…"

"We're vampires Destiny and we aren't 17. We are far much older than that." Vampires? This has to be a joke! That's all myths and fairytales right? "I know it sounds crazy and sort of sudden but we do need you to understand a lot we're going to put out."

I nodded feeling a bit dizzy, "But then me…"

"You're only part vampire Destiny." Edward sighed. "You're mostly human and shapeshif-" He cut himself off realizing he's said too much.

"Shapeshift into what?" I asked knowing he was going to say shapeshifter.

He cursed under his breath, "Your father, Jacob Black, was a shapeshifter but don't get the wrong idea. He could only shift into a wolf and back."

"So like a werewolf?"

"I guess you could call it that." He muttered. Wow this just gets crazier and crazier.

"So how does Mom come into all this?" I wasn't going to forget my mom. If they really were vampires I needed to know the whole story.

"Your mother, Renesmee or Nessie as we preferred, is half human half vampire. She was conceived when Bella was still human but the birth was very… dramatic and we had to change her into a vampire." He explained.

"And then me….?"

Bella left the room as soon as she heard my question. But she just disappeared with speed. I guess it was safe to say she was a vampire and I doubt Edward could make all this up.

"On your mother's 7th birthday these powerful vampires named the Voturi came. They are considered royalty in our world and govern the laws I suppose. They wanted to test if you mother was… fertile." He hissed, a very dark edge to his voice.

"But we didn't know she was already pregnant, no one knew. Your father was bitten and died shortly. Renesmee was… broken and depressed. She took little interest to you after you were born still mourning after her loss. One week we stopped seeing you and after a few days we stopped seeing her too. After her supposed last visit, she went to the cliffs at La Push and jumped. The riptide caught her and she… d-drowned." His voice was careful now trying not to scare me, "We thought she jumped with you but we were able to find her body but never yours. We thought you were dead and then out of nowhere you show up in Forks Washington."

"Sorry." I whispered although an apology was a wasted effort.

Edward chuckled, "You have nothing to apologize for Destiny. We're just happy to see you again." He smiled warmly. That's when the feeling hit me. I just found my family! An even though I didn't see my mother or father, I still had a loving family I still have yet to know.

"And Destiny one more thing," Edward said, his voice careful again. "Whatever you do, don't go to La Push."

"Why?" I asked again curious.

"There are some things in this world you aren't ready for." With that I left the Cullen house Edward's words still throbbing in my head. La Push?

**What's wrong with La Push? Lots of things that thanks to Destiny's carelessness will be answered in the next chapter. Reviews please?**


	8. Chapter 8: Listen to your Elders

It's been about two months since I've discovered my real family. At first I thought it was a dream but the sad thing was; it was all too real. You could say that I have changed, for the most part anyway. I excepted being strange, I accepted who I was. I was Destiny Adabella Black part vampire, part werewolf, and part human. I wasn't an easy thing to accept but I did anyway. I even accepted that I may never see my mother and father again.

School changed a lot too. Cathy didn't talk to me anymore all though I wasn't sure why I could still here the tint of jealousy in her thoughts. I bonded more with Bella who automatically assumed the role as my mother. I lost my mother, she lost her daughter; it only made sense.

Now I was sitting on my bed with nothing to do, homework was done, chores were done, my family was out hunting, and Mary was working a double shift at the hospital leaving me utterly bored.

For some reasons, Edward's words of staying away from La Push came back to me. I didn't step foot in La Push like I promised but that didn't stop me from wondering why. What harm could come from a small little Indian reserve?

Suddenly I was on my feet reaching for my keys and sweater. I promised Edward not to go to La Push but this was a promise I couldn't keep. I was far too curious to just sit on my ass.

I climbed into my black BMW X6 and stepped on the gas pedal. I felt anxious for some reason, as if Bella and Edward were gonna pop out of nowhere. As soon as I passed the red flag deep in the woods, where Edward had told me this was the treaty line, I felt safe knowing the Cullens wouldn't follow me this far.

First Beach wasn't hard to miss with it's strange crescent shape, large tide pools, and stacks of giant driftwood. It felt as though I was being pulled here, from unknown force encouraging me to go forward and feel every individually colored shell or sit on the bone white driftwood benches. This strange place, like the Cullen house, felt like home, a home away from home. Somewhere in me had a strong attachment to this place. This beautiful, wonderful, luscious place that my conscious had dragged me too.

Hours felt like only minutes as I gazed at the waves crashing against the cliffs, the seabirds flying over head and the occasional breeze blowing my hair back.

"What the hell are you _doing _here!" And angry voice called behind me. The anger in his voice made me jump as I turned to face a boy maybe around 16 years old. He was rather muscular with warm brown eyes and my same russet skin although mine had a sort of glow to it.

"Umm… excuse me? I thought this was a public beach?"

He snorted, "It is… to humans."

My eyes windend in shock. How the hell did this stranger know I wasn't human? Is it obvious?

"I…I don't know what your talking about." I was horrible at lying. Apparently I got that from my grandmother.

"Right. Cullen stink is all over you and Cullens aren't allowed here; it violates the treaty." He growled. "So exactly who are you anyway?"

"I'm Destiny Black." I said bluntly. Edward and Bella had got around telling my last name which was far better than my old last name(which I will never reveal muahahah!)

"That's impossible." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"Who are your parents?" The boy asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you that…"

"Now!" He ordered.

"Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen." I said quickly. The last thing I wanted to do was start a fight.

He cursed under his breath, "Well Destiny, I'm Levi Uley; your cousin apparently."

"This is too weird." I muttered to myself although I'm pretty sure Levi heard it anyway.

He chuckled, "Well you have some explaining to do."


	9. Chapter 9: Family

I followed Levi though La Push finally coming to small wooden house with faded red paint. It sort of resembled a small barn yet it somehow fit in to the peaceful scenery of La Push. Esme had showed me pictures of this place once of the early days where Mom and Dad would be hanging out in the front yard. It was a beautiful thing where pictures came to life.

Levi pretty much walked in like he owned the place and I followed after him like a little puppy.

"Hey Rachel, hey Paul." Levi smiled at who I suppose was Paul sitting on the couch and Rachel in the kitchen. Right on time, more boys came though the door of the small red house. One of them, a tall slender boy with same russet skin, round muscles, and brown eyes as everyone else smiled at me, "So Lev, who's your hot friend?"

Levi laughed, "Check this, Destiny Black." The once loud room went silent except for the ceramic bowl Rachel was handling that fell to the floor.

"Awkward." Someone whispered. Next thing I know, Rachel is hugging me like crazy. It was actually the first time I noticed she was pregnant.

"Oh my god we thought you were dead!" Rachel cried her tears ruining my shirt.

"Don't worry I get that a lot." I smiled softly.

"Well Rach while you and Destiny are getting acquainted, we're gonna step out real quick." Levi said quickly, ducking out the door with the other boys following him.

Paul chuckled from his spot on the couch, "How did you enjoy Levi's northern hospitality?"

"I didn't really enjoy it." I admitted.

"Poor kid, just trying to be a good Alpha likes his father but I don't think he'll ever be able to live up to those expectations."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm… how much did the Cullens tell you?"

"Not much really except for the fact my Dad can turn into a wolf."

"What they didn't tell you is so can we. It's been a long time since I've phased though but I could still do it. Anyway your Dad was a leader of our group, our… pack it was like his birthright, ya know? But before your Mom was born, Levi's Dad, Sam, was in charge. Even after your parents died, Sam resumed his position but when Levi started phasing into a wolf, he took over."

"So Levi's in charge of this pack? Like an Alpha?"

Paul smiled, "You got it. Dam you must be Nessie's kid."

"So what are they talking about outside?"

Paul's smile turned into a hard mask, he looked around to make sure Rachel wasn't around and leaned in closer to me, "There debating on whether or not to let you here."

"What!"

"Shhh!" He hissed, "Rachel can't hear this do you understand?" I nodded. "Ever since Jacob and Ness died, Sam thought it would be safer to pull back in the old treaty lines which forbid the Cullens from entering La Push. Their debating whether they should remove the lines again, make an exception for you, or just keep the Cullens out altogether."

A sudden flash of anger got me on my feet again, pushing me forward out the door again as I listenend intently for the boys.

"Come on Levi you can't be serious! Destiny is still one of us and part vampire or not she should be free to come and go as she pleases." The tall slender boy from before, yelled at Levi.

"And what Embry!? We can't have a bloodsucker on our lands! It goes against everything we believe in!" I started shaking uncontrollably at the term 'bloodsucker'.

"All this treaty stuff went down the toilet when Jacob imprinted on Nessie and what? Now that they're both dead we're just changing our mind?"

"Yup. Besides as far as we know she's not even a wolf yet and there's no chance she'll ever be one."

"And what about Zack?"

"Zack was raised here and we know what control he has. Destiny on the other hand we know nothing about."

"Oh please Levi, your probably just afraid she has a chance to lead the pack."

"That will NEVER happen."

"If that won't happen why are you so afraid to bring her in?"

"She isn't coming to La Push and that is FINAL!" At this point, my anger reached its peak and I was no seeing red, topping it off with the uncontrollable shaking. I felt like I was going to pop any minute. Finally I heard a giant rip as I literally exploded out of my skin letting out a loud growl or roar I should say.

I was on all fours yet taller than usual, looking over the heads.

"Fuck!" Levi shouted and phased into a large black wolf, much larger than me.

_Levi, what the hell is going on!?_

_Calm down! _He ordered.

I hushed immediately to his tone of voice, sort of like he had this power over me.

_That's weird._

_What?_

_I can only hear what you want me to hear._

_Umm… English please?_

He rolled his eyes, _Our minds are linked, obviously or I wanted be talking to you, because of that we can hear each other thoughts whether we want to share or not. Which means there are no secrets. With you I can only hear the thoughts you want me to here._

_This wolf stuff is weird!_

_Tell me about it… Try phasing back._ He ordered again, I'd didn't like that. It went against my every nature like a time bomb in my bloodstream.

_Umm, I rather not… _As I glanced at the shredded pieces that were my clothes.

_Oh… I forgot about that. Why don't you just phase behind the house and I'll tell Rachel to get you some clothes. _I nodded but what was going to happen to me now? I should have never come to La Push

* * *

After the whole phasing ordeal was over and I was already dressed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt, they started debating again whether I should stay or not.

"Levi your being stupid! We dropped those dam treaty lines for seven years and we can do it again!" Embry yelled at Levi.

"I am not being stupid! I'm trying to protect us from entangling once again into the Cullen's problems."

"And I'm trying to before and not discriminate against a person just because she part vampire! That's not even something she can control! And Zack is every more vampire as she is!" The room went silent as soon as he spoke the last sentence.

The door swung open revealing a boy with my same golden hair, my same russet skin, and my same emerald green eyes.

**Who is Zack? I think you could probably guess the story of my little Zack Black. And no Embry is not Destiny's imprint if your wondering.**


	10. Chapter 10: Twins

**Wow only one person guessed who Zack Black really was and if your wondering yes he is related to Destiny. A little TOO related but don't worry this cha[ter will definatly clear up Zack's past.**

**Zack's POV**

Hey, I'm Zachary Taylor Black or Zack Black for short. My parents are Renesmee Cullen, a half vampire, and Jacob Black, a shape shifter. I was born along side my twin sister Destiny. My vampire family thought my mother couldn't handle two children and I was kept a secret from my mother. My Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel took over as my primary caregivers and I was raised in La Push.

I didn't know much when I was but a few weeks old but I knew something was wrong when they said Mom and Destiny were both dead. A few days after that, I went to the funeral. I started getting cranky when people kept saying sorry to me with the oh so famous pity look. I could feel my mother was gone, sort of like a light had gone out but Destiny, her light was strong and although Grandpa Edward tried to convince me otherwise, I would not be convinced of my sister's death. That little connection I did or didn't have with my alive or dead sister never faded and remained strong.

For 9 years I lived a sort of normalish life, with the exception of visiting my vampire family once a month, until the day I turned invisible. I literally disappeared in thin air and Paul and Rachel went crazy trying to find me. I tried to tell them I was standing right here but it was like I was a ghost on one that episode of CSI. Before Rachel could call the police, the invisibility sort of wore off.

6 years later, I phased into a golden wolf. Rachel wanted me to follow my father's footsteps and become the 'Alpha' but I jus t couldn't do it. Instead, Sam's 18 year old son, Levi, took over. I wasn't allowed to see my Cullen family again, and they eventually moved to Binghamton, New York. They did move back, much to everyone else's dismay, but the ancient treaty lines were pulled back in which meant I wasn't allowed to step on the Cullen land even though I was technically a Cullen. Though that didn't stop me from trying to visit them at least once a month like old times.

Today started out like any other day I guess, patrol, school and my pregnant Aunt Rachel ordering me and Paul around like a bunch of dogs(no pun intended).

"Zack we ran out of toilet paper again!" Rachel whined.

"Well I'm not the one who runs uses the bathroom every 5 minutes!"

She growled, "Go to the fucking store or I'll rip your fucking head off!" I rolled my eyes and ran out the door before Rachel could grab a lamp and throw it at me.

Even though I was suppose to be going down the store, I was pulled toward Sam and Emily's house. When I first phased, I wasn't expecting to find my imprint but on a random trip to Levi's house, I imprinted on his two year old little sister Anna.

Because my presence was to be expected, I didn't bother knocking. "Hey Zack I was just about to call you." Emily smiled as if I had made her whole day.

"Zap! Zap!" Anna chanted from her high chair. For some reason Anna didn't like the 'K' sound at the end of my name and started calling me Zap.

I stayed with Emily and Anna for about an hour until Emily glanced nervously at the clock.

"Umm… Zack have you seen Levi around?" Emily finally asked timidly.

"No… why?"

"He was suppose to get here forty minutes ago.

"Oh… well I could go find him if it makes you feel better." I was such a softy. At times I even scarred myself on how nice I was in this cheerful little home. Maybe it wasn't the home at all. Maybe it was just Anna.

"Thank you so much Zack!" She exclaimed kissing me quickly on the cheek.

"Don't worry Emily. You know Levi always turns out fine."

"I know but I'm a Mom. It's my job to worry."

"By the way, can I borrow some toilet paper for Rachel?"

* * *

One of the good things about being part vampire was a your good sense of smell. It wasn't very hard to find Levi who, oddly enough, was at my house. As I reached out the open the door, it was impossible not to hear yelling, screaming and lots of cursing coming from inside.

"Dammit." I muttered, swinging the door open only to come face to face with a pair of emerald green eyes; just like mine.

"Uh… Zack meet your bratty sister." Anthony, Jared and Kim's son, laughed. _I knew it, _my mind said immedialty. Like I said, that little connection never left me, and recently these past few months the connection cause me major headaches. Now I know why, because now that little annoying feeling inside me was gone.

Simaltanousl, we narrowed our eyes and started circling each other. Pretty much everything after that was like 20 questions:

"What are you allergic to?" I asked.

"Strawberries. Least favorite food?" She shot back.

"Brocolli. Favorite Color?"

"It changes a lot but… blue?"

"Shit. Favorite number?"

"13. Dad?"

"Jacob Black. Mom?"

"Renesmee Cullen." She smirked.

"I demand a blood test!" I shouted. "I second that!" She agreed.

"Oh come on!" Uncle Paul yelled. "You two look the same, act the same, do everything the same, have the same parents, the same last name and I guessing both of you were born on May 19! How could you not be twins!"

"Good point…" Destiny and I grumbled.

"Can we please get back to the situation at hand!" Embry growled.

"What situation?" I answered, immediately curious as to know what all the commotion was about.

Destiny rolled her eyes, "Your pack brothers are deciding whether or not to let me in La Push considering I'm already a wolf."

Before I could protest, Levi seemed to already read my mind, "We have to take precautions Zack. We know you have self control around humans since you were raised here but we've only known her for a day and we aren't so sure."

"You aren't so sure." Embry said under his breath. At that point my brother instinct took over. Embry practically was an open book; he had a crush on my sister and even though I've only known her for five minutes, she was mine and after just getting her back, no one was going to take her again.

"This is about blood!?" She screamed. "I didn't even know I was a fucking vampire until a few months ago and I haven't even seen my family hunt let alone been on one myself." I started to hate the connection we had. Her anger was my anger, her pain was my pain, her sadness was my sadness. Everything she felt, I felt.

That sudden urge to protect my sister came again and at vampire speed, I gripped her wrist and sprinted out the door. Before anyone could register what happened and follow us, I turned invisible. When Carlisle tested my gift, he said that my power not only turned me and the person I was holding invisible, but literally made us disappear from the face of the Earth. We couldn't be tracked or heard.

"Destiny! Zack!" The other wolves called with no avail.

"Zack where are we going?!" Destiny hissed as I tugged her along.

My face was blank for I knew where we were going it was going to be very emotional for the both of us, "I need to show you something Destiny and it's probably the only thing that'll let you back into Quileute lands."

**Zack and Destiny's destination is very important and this becomes a favorite spot for Destiny to go. I'm not very sure you guys can guess where there going so your just gonna have to wait.**


	11. Chapter 11: Graveyard

**Really short chappie sorry about that and I probably won't update again until a few days after Equinox is finished.**

**Destiny's POV**

I wasn't sure how Zack did that whole invisibility thing but it sure did help escape the others. Eventually the invisibility wore off and we could be seen again. I wasn't sure where Zack was taking me either. His was just pulled into hard emotionless mask but his mind was like shambles almost as if he were having an internal debate whether to bring me to this destination or not. We walked up a small dirt path, up to a sigh which said "La Push Cemetery".

"Zack why are you taking me here?" I hissed but he didn't respond, only motioning for me to come forward. The cemetery was rather large I guess and it would have looked nicer if it wasn't for the ominous glow the dark trees were casting, as if something was gonna jump out of there any second. I never like cemeteries they just gave me the creeps. What seemed like hours was only seconds as we flitted through the crosses or the R.I.P tombstones. From the gate, I followed Zack to the other side of the lot only to come face to face with two more tombstones.

_R.I.P Renesmee Carlisle Cullen _and _R.I.P Jacob Black._ On Dad's stone stood a small wooden carved figure of a russet wolf.I could feel warm tears stream down my cheeks as I continued to gaze at the graves of my mother and father.

"The treaty is dead Destiny. My," He took a deep breath, "Our mother is buried in La Push. The treaty is broken, and you can… will stay in La Push, we don't have to make a choice on who's side to choose. We are a family again." He whispered.

I got on my feet again and ran to hug my twin brother. It was a hard coming here, but very important to come here as well. The treaty was broken and Cullens were again allowed in La Push but that still didn't stop the tears that fell.

_Destiny please don't cry. _A light musical voice behind me. I turned around only to come face to face with a beautiful girl. She looked around 17 years old with big brown eyes, full lips, and the strange bronze colored hair like Edward. She looked exactly like the girl in my locket. She was the girl in the locket. She was my mother.

"Mom?" I whispered. But she's dead isn't she?

Zack chuckled, "Told you this place was special."

"But how-"

_"I'm not alive Destiny. Vampires don't go to heaven they just turn into ghost forced to walk the Earth forever as shadows but at least I get to watch over all of you._

"But then how can Zack and I see you?"

She giggled slightly, _"Zack's gift practically turns him into a ghost. He can't really see any other ghost but us. You and Zack share a connection whatever he sees you are no exception."_

"So where's Dad?"

Her eyes sparkled and her face broke into a giant grin, _"Right behind you." _I turned around sharply only to be face to face with a giant smile. He looked a lot like the other Quileute boy I met today but they were boys and he was a man.

Dad laughed, _"I finally get to meet my little girl." _Tears streamed down my cheeks again as I had the incredible urge to hug him but he was just a ghost and that would be impossible.

Mom walked to his side and grabbed his hand, _"Jacob was offered a chance up there but he gave up all of it to be with me."_

"Really?"

He nodded, "_Heaven is anywhere this crazy girl is." _I touching story, made me cry again. When was I ever gonna stop crying?

"ZACK! DESTINY!" The voices called again closing in on us. Daddy growled in annoyance but before I could barely make out Levi in the shadows of the trees, Mom and Dad were gone.

"Zack what the hell?" He yelled out.

Zack's voice was cold and deadly, "The treaty is dead Levi. There are Cullens in La Push and I'm one of them. If Destiny goes, we all go." He said pointing to Mom and Dad's graves.

"Why must you make everything so complicated." Levi muttered. "Fine but I swear Zack if there is any human hurt in La Push by vampires, I will not hesitate to drive you Cullens out of our lands."

**I know what your thinking and Levi isn't trying to be a bad guy he's just trying to keep the peace in La Push. Come on let's face it the Cullens a practically a supernatural danger magnet. Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12: Visitors

My life was in order now I guess you could say. Being a wolf was about the coolest thing ever; right next to flying. It was my life in a new light. I had a warm(well cold but you get the point) and loving vampire family, a harebrained, life loving mother, and understanding twin brother and then… there was Embry. We were best friends and he was always there for me and I could always trust him but something told me he wanted to be more than just friends. The way he looked at me, the way he held my hand and the way Zack always growled at him were dead giveaways. Part of me wanted to be more than just friends with Embry but another part of me said to hold out longer. Ridiculous right? But I listened to the other part no matter how ridiculous it was.

Today started out like any day I guess. School, Cullens, patrol, and hanging with Zack (Embry would be here but he was on patrol), Brady, Collin, Greg and William at Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel's house. It was strange surrounded by a bunch of wolf dudes but I didn't mind. It didn't bother me I was the only female wolf and I didn't expect to see anymore. Boy was I wrong.

Just a simple knock at the door was all it took to pretty much change my whole day. Suddenly I just felt like an invisible rope was pulling me, no, _forcing _me to the door; or whoever was behind it. Everyone else didn't notice my internal struggle as I tried to stay planted in the seat while the boys were playing Mario Kart Wii.

When Paul answered the door he took a double take, "Seth? Leah? What on Earth are you guys doing here?"

"Thanks Paul we feel so welcomed." The girl said sarcastically, who I assumed was Leah.

"It's ok Paul we didn't expect to back so soon either after… you know." Seth said sadly. Uncle Paul was unfortunately blocking his way and I couldn't get a good look at him.

"Well why don't you guys come in?" I turned around quickly trying to blend in with the setting. I could feel my cheeks burning a violent red. What was I suppose to say? _Hi, I'm Destiny Black, daughter of Jacob and Renesmee and Zack's long lost twin sister who's supposed to be dead, you remember? Ya you remember. _ Defiantly not! I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. I was being ridiculous. I've never been so nervous to meet new people, why was this time so different?

I clenched my fists and turned my head back around only to get a good look at that Seth person. Immediately we reminded me of a younger version of Daddy. Sure he wasn't as tall or as muscular as my father but he still could beat the other wolves any day of the year. My eyes traced up and down his body searching for any flaw, their obviously were none, leaving his beautiful brown eyes for last. As soon as Seth met my gaze, it's like the world around us disappeared. Nothing mattered anymore; not Mary, Zack, the Cullens, Mom and Dad, the wolves, nothing but him.

The only thing to bring me back into the real world was Zack who smashed a controller into the ground right in the middle of the game. Zack and Seth glowered at each other as the room went silent. Barely a minute later, Zack broke first and charged at Seth pushing him outside until there were two loud explosions; both of them exploding into wolf form. I knew Zack was protective over me but today he really went too far. If this is what Zack did every time a boy liked me, I could only imagine what Daddy would do.

_"You wouldn't want to know what I would do." _Daddy laughed, popping out of nowhere.

I rolled my eyes, _You know Zack can't protect me from everything._

_"Well the kid sure as hell can try. I'll admit Seth is a good choice for you imprint but I'd rather you wouldn't have a boyfriend at all; at least until your 30."_

_I wouldn't be talking lover boy. You're the one who got Mom pregnant when she was seven years old. I'm 16 and I should at least be dating._

_"That…that was different okay!" He yelled anxiously hoping I wouldn't get any ideas._

_"Sure, sure, so what's imprinting anyway?"_

_He chuckled, "Don't your Uncles tell you anything anymore? Imprinting is when wolves find their soul mate. Nobody else matters on Earth except that one person, hell you'd give your life for them. You'll pretty much be whatever that person needs like a brother, friend, or lover. That's why I'm so attached to your mother; I imprinted on her." _That's when it hit me. My mother and father, even though they were dead, were the happiest couple on Earth and content as long as they had each other. They loved each other so much. Were Seth and I supposed to be like that?

When Zack and Seth, now with only a pair of cut off jeans came back through the door, Daddy had disappeared. Seth, much to my satisfaction, was unharmed but Zack on the other hand had a fading pink scar tugging the corner of this eye. _Ha serves you right sucker! _I thought. He scowled at me but said and thought nothing. I tried to hide my gaze from Seth again but I failed miserably and looked him straight in the eyes making my heart jump. Zack growled involuntarily but I was far from dealing with my brother now.

**Destiny and Seth meet for the first time and Daddy and Zack had to ruin it. :( Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13: Danger

**Hey hey I'm back. I honestly do hate it when authors just leave their readers hanging in the middle of a story and never ever review again especially having had that happen to me many times. I promise to always finish a story unless I am physically(as in both my arms are broken) unable to.**

**Anyways I don't know if I've told you guys this but I've been trying to find a poem that somewhat goes along with this story. I haven't done this for my other stories but starting now I will. So here it is:**

The dazzling star  
went through me.  
I was undemanding  
from dusk to dusk  
hurting myself, not anybody.

Time to meet my twin,  
to set he black on orange.  
My guilt, my fear, my foreboding.  
Let go off, my sap in the twigs,  
fruits were coming down.

Under the guise of innocence  
eruptiness entered into non-thought.  
One by one snakes unrolled  
with black eyes, under the succulent breasts,  
the black poison clapping the pink lips.

The dirt was spreading  
on the hands of unborn children.  
Their eyes searching the seeds.  
On dark beads of mother.  
Father had been killed in a cave.

**~By: Satish Verma**

**Well enough dilly dally and let's get on with the story**

**Zack's POV**

_I'm not overreacting. _I thought quietly to myself. It's perfectly normal for a teenage boy to be protective of his younger sister, well she isn't exactly that much younger since our births were only seconds apart, but you get the idea. Destiny thinks I'm being harsh and absurd but I have good reasons seeing our father is dead, there has to be someone to take care of her. I still remember the day I fought Seth. I was so angry so disgusted by the fact my sister was practically going to be taken away from me I just… snapped. We practically flew out the door and just exploded and the fighting started but we weren't fighting for long though, considering I was younger and not as big. I didn't really fight with Seth after that but I never did hide my distaste for him as Desi and him started dating. It almost made me wonder what Levi would do when Ana was teenager. I sighed and shook the thought out of my head considering now was not the time to think about that.

For the first time in years I was happy to hear Embry's howls meaning it was time to go on patrol. Embry was just as angry at the whole Seth imprinting thing. He never did have a fair chance with my sister, even though I wish he didn't even bother. They were sort of best friends I guess and I made sure he kept the crush thing on the down low. I silently ducked out the window and ran to the nearby woods. Once out of sight, I pulled off my shorts, tied them to my ankle, and phased.

_Hey Zack._ Collin said happily trying to mask the tension and panic. Before I could ask him what's wrong, he phased back to human form.

_Ok what's wrong. _It was so much of question but a statement. Embry, Brady, and Daniel were on patrol and neither of them decided to speak up.

_Another killing?_

_Yup. _They said in unison. For the past year or so there's been big killings in Seattle. We doubt whoever is doing this is starting an army but you never know. Because the killings weren't very often and weren't as large as the ones from long ago, there wasn't much to do about it. But now, the killings are getting bigger and closer to Forks. We don't know who or what is doing the killings considering there is no scent left at the crime scene. Our only option is to got there before that happens.

_I still don't know why the little bloodsucker of your can't see what's doing this. _Daniel replied angrily.

_Who ever or whatever is doing this keeps changing their mind. She's only getting glimpses, things that happen only a few seconds before their carried out._

Embry finally spoke up, _So your saying that someone knows Alice is watching them? That isn't possible unless someone knows her._

_Hmm… I think your on to something Embry. This has to be a vampire. Someone who knows us and hates us…_

_Volturi. _We all hissed. How could we miss that?

_But wait, _Brady said, _theirs no scent at the crime scenes. How can the Volturi do this if they leave a very clear distinct scent. There's nothing but dust._

_Your right but the Volturi have been around for centuries; I'm sure they've found some way to sneak around unnoticed._ Brady said bitterly.

_Well whatever's going on here, we're gonna get to the bottom of it sooner or later._

_

* * *

_

"Zack, Zack wake up!" Destiny yelled shaking me into consciousness.

"What? What is something wrong? What happened and where am I?" I said quickly jumping up from my bed.

"Relax Zack nothing's…" She sighed not being able to continue.

"What's wrong?"

She sucked in a deep breath, "Daniel's dead Zack. He decided to go on patrol again with Levi. That _thing _killed him." Destiny hissed the last line.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Levi ordered a lot of wolves on patrol. The others are breaking the news Daniel's parents. They don't know about the whole shape-shifting wolf thing so we have to fake a car accident and Emmett, like always, somehow finds something positive out of any situation. The Cullens are helping him on that."

"Oh…" Was all I could manage to say.

The weeks only seemed to get worse. The killings around Seattle and Forks increased including two more werewolves, George and Carlos. I felt awful knowing we could never tell these kids parents what really happened and not just some lie we were making up. That meant three funerals in one month to go to, three grieving families and three times the sadness. We were supposed to be the protectors of La Push but no matter how long we patrolled, nothing seemed to turn up. The killer obviously had to be some sort of a vampire but why we couldn't track him/her was still a mystery.

Now your probably wondering where I am. Well like any other werewolf in La Push, I was patrolling. At 2:30am I'd be able to trade off with Luis and probably get another 4 hours of sleep till I'd have to patrol again but this time Destiny, Embry, Seth, Leah and I would make a wide run to the Oregon border; a trip which would take several hours. Tonight, I was expecting to find nothing like always. Boy was I wrong. Levi had ordered us in pairs, so that way it was less likely for us to get attacked and if the thing did show itself, we'd be able to get a good look at it but apparently this rule didn't apply to Levi, who went at it alone. It happened so sudden so fast, if you blinked you'd have no idea what the hell was going on.

About a few miles outside Seattle, Destiny and I had a feeling we were being watched. It's an eerie feeling that doesn't go away but no one listened to us. Levi was somewhere near Destiny's old city of Longview when he heard a sound in forest. A fluttering sound like a bird flapping its wings.

_Levi we don't know what that is. Maybe you should come back. _Destiny said nervously.

_Relax it's probably just a bird picking up a late night snack or something. _He said brushing off all our emotions.

_Levi maybe you should come back. _I could feel the waves of tension rolling off Destiny affecting me too. Something bad was going to happen and something bad was going to happened now.

_"Zack, Destiny get Levi out of there!" _Dad yelled in my head. Destiny and I broke out into a run. We weren't very far from Levi only like a mile or so but that sound was getting ever closer to him.

_No! _Destiny screamed as Levi was attacked from behind. I could hear bones snapping under pressure, smell the blood oozing out from a large cut in the back of his neck, and feel the fresh venom running through Levi's veins, the immense pain similar to being lit on fire. Everything turned into chaos while Levi's health was deteriorating rapidly. Under all the fear and panic was an even greater problem, with Levi dying, who was going to the be the next Alpha?

**I personally love writing in Zack's POV. I guess it's because inside his head is sort of similar to mine and alot of the things he says I could imagine me saying. His mind is very refreshing and reassuring almost. I also said that everything would mostly be in DPOV well it turns out I said that BEFORE Zack even popped into my mind for the first time. So Zack and Destiny are pretty much just going to be switching off again and again. **

**My birthday is in two days and nothing makes a better present that reviews. **

**Oh I also don't know if I've told you this but I'm working on a new story called Solstice. Its a Renesmee and Alec fic I've been sketching on for months maybe even a year now but never thought of it as full story just like something hiding in the back of my mind and now I've acutally got an outline for it and I'm doing rough drafts of the chapters. Hopefully I will be able to get it up before the month ends.**


	14. Author's Note

**Ok so i dont really like writing author's notes but watever. I know i KNOW havent updated in forever but I've been grounded like a hundred times(which means no laptop!), got AIA in school(imma bad bad girl), school ended, and we moved to a new house. It's been alot and we still aren't settled in our new house and Im leaving on vacation to Flordia like next week(we're taking our laptop with us so i can still write the story but its gonna be difficultish) but I will try to get a chapter out ASAP! but no promises. And lets not forget my computer went haywire and DELETED ALL MY WORK! AD didn't suffer much but I had up to 17 chapter for Solstice and they are all gone so im pretty much starting from scartch. AGAIN. But like I said I'll try to make it work.**

**YAY! ECLIPSE COMES OUT IN 3 DAYS!**


End file.
